A Night at the Theater
by Purple Shamrock 17
Summary: COMPLETE! How would the real Peter Pan and Wendy react if they saw James Barrie's play? How would Peter react to seeing himself played by a girl? Read to find out!
1. A Surprise Guest

Author's Note: Since both of my Peter Pan stories are depressing, I decided to lighten things up a bit and do something humorus. I've had this idea in my head since I saw the musical over the summer. Please read and review!

A Night at the Theater

"_There are at least three reasons why people of ages enjoy Peter Pan: the play, the flying and Peter Pan himself."_

_---Bruce Hanson, J.M. Barrie and the Lost Boys_

Chapter 1

A Surprise Guest

_London, 1904_

One snowy night in late December, Wendy Darling sat at her vanity, meticulously brushing her long brown hair. On any other night, she wouldn't have cared how her hair looked but tonight was a very special night.

Tonight, she and her parents were attending a performance of what was quickly becoming one of the most popular plays in London. Her father had received tickets from a (supposedly) anonymous sender and could not pass up the opportunity to attend the event.

The performance in question was that of James Barrie's play _Peter Pan or The Boy Who Would Not Grow Up_. It was Barrie, Wendy knew, who had sent the tickets to her father.

She paused in her brushing and gazed into her mirror for awhile, remembering her meeting in Kensington Gardens.

Nearly three months after her return from Neverland, Wendy could not get thoughts of Peter and her adventures out of her head. So, she walked to Kensington Gardens, the same park where Peter's own journey to Neveland had begun.

There, she had met James Barrie. Strangely, they had been the only ones in the park that day and wanting someone to believe her stories, Wendy had told him everything about Peter Pan and his magical home in the stars. While she talked, she was surprised to see Barrie scribbling in a notebook and when she finished, he gave a mysterious smile, wished her good day and left the park.

Wendy was surprised at his abrupt exit and was sure that it meant that he did not believe at all and that his 'notes' remarked on how mad she sounded. With these thoughts, she promptly forgot about her meeting with the playwright.

That is, until two months later when her father had received the tickets that had come with a note from Barrie, telling her that he had turned her story into a play.

She jumped when the nursery door opened and her brother John entered, followed by the former Lost Boys.

"Why can't we go to the play, Wendy?" Nibs whined without preamble.

"Father was only sent four tickets, Nibs," Wendy replied gently.

"Besides, they're very hard to get and I'm sure whoever sent them wasn't counting on me having seven brothers."

"But why does Michael get to go?" protested Curly.

"Because he is the youngest," said Wendy. To herself she added, _And he still believes in Peter Pan._

Before the boys could think of any more retorts, Mrs. Darling glided into the room wearing a beautiful cream colored dress. She smiled at her sons and said, "Come along, children, I must speak to Wendy alone for a moment. Why don't you go see if your father has managed to tie his tie?!"

With a few pleading glances at Wendy, the boys reluctantly turned and left the nursery, leaving Mrs. Darling and Wendy alone. Mrs. Darling smiled at her daughter who looked breathtaking in a simple, yet elegant sky blue dress that Wendy had picked out herself. Finally, she said, "Wendy, I'm afraid that Michael cannot come with us tonight."

"What?! But why, Mother?" Wendy cried, getting to her feet.

"His cold has gotten worse and I fear he is just too ill to travel. It is the middle winter and I don't want him to get worse," her mother replied sadly.

Michael had had a sore throat and cough for about week, but had still managed to remain cheerful and was not going to let a little cold keep him from seeing Mr. Barrie's play. Now, however it seemed that the cold had gotten the better of him.

"Oh, he must be so disappointed," Wendy sighed as she sat down slowly. "Poor Michael, he was looking forward to this play."

"He is very disappointed," said Mrs. Darling nodding. "But he says he will let you pick one of the other boys to take with us. I will leave now so you can make your decision." Wendy's mother turned and sauntered to the door but when she reached it, she paused and added, "I think your window is open. I feel a slight draft."

Once she had heard the door close behind her mother, Wendy got up and moved to close the window, which was open enough to admit a person about her size when a dark shape leapt out from behind a curtain and landed in front of her.

Wendy's hands flew to her mouth, stifling her scream of surprise at the sight of Peter Pan standing before her.

He looked the same as she had remembered him. His dirty blonde hair was still as tousled and his sky blue eyes sparkled with merriment and wonder.

"Peter!" Wendy gasped as she struggled to calm herself. "Have you been hiding all this time?!"

In reply, the boy grinned and bowed courteously to her. When he straightened up again, he said, "Yes, I was. I've come for you again just like I promised! It's spring cleaning time you know!"

Wendy's face fell and she smiled sadly at her dear friend, "I'm terribly sorry, Peter, but I can't come with you this time."

"Why? Have you forgotten how to fly?"

"No, Peter, it's just that Father got tickets to a play this evening and---" She stopped suddenly and her eyes widened as a thought struck her. "Peter, why don't you come with my parents and I! You can use Michael's ticket and you can borrow some of John's clothes!"

"I don't go about with grown ups!" said Peter as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, they won't bother us. You can serve as my escort. Please, Peter, say yes!" Wendy pleaded.

Peter looked at her for a long time, his face unreadable. Finally he asked, "What's a play, Wendy?"

Wendy smiled and said, "Well, a play is a story that is acted out by people called actors. The stories don't all have happy endings though and sometimes they can be rather boring!"

"And what's this 'play' about that want me to come to?" Peter asked.

Wendy hesitated, "Well, it's about---it's about…you and me and our adventures in Neverland."

As she expected, a large smile spread across Peter's face as he flew into the air. "Me?" He cried. "A story about me! Oh, how clever I am!"

Wendy laughed as he descended and landed in front of her again with his hands on his hips and a cocky smile on his face.

"Yes, Peter, it's about you," said Wendy.

"Well, of course!" cried Peter. "I'm the best there ever was!"

"So, am I to assume that you want to go to the play?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Good! Now, stay there and I'll go get Mother and John!" With that, Wendy hurried from the nursery.

* * *

To prevent the other boys from getting sick, Michael was kept in his parents' room. He overjoyed to hear that Peter had returned and gladly gave his ticket to Wendy, asking her to tell every detail about the performance when she returned. Wendy promised she would and ran back to the nursery with her mother and John. 

There, they found Peter floating near the ceiling, waiting patiently for them. When he landed, Mrs. Darling showed him to the bathroom where he could change into clothes more suited for the theater.

Thirty minutes later, he appeared looking very handsome in black pants and white collared shirt (he refused to wear the tie) but was looking very perplexed about the socks and shoes.

"Peter, you have to wear them," said Wendy. "You don't want to walk around barefoot, do you?"

"Yes, I do," said Peter. "I always do in Neverland."

"This isn't Neveland, Peter! This is London and people don't walk around without shoes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

"Alright, as long as I can take them off at the---what do you call? Theter?"

"The_a_ter," said Wendy, "and yes, I suppose you could." She added in a whisper.

Once Peter was fully dressed, Wendy introduced him to her father.

"So, this is the boy who took you away from us?" said Mr. Darling as he eyed Peter intently. "To that magical island, eh?"

"Yes, Father," said Wendy calmly. "He came back for me so that I could do his spring cleaning for him, but I invited him to the play instead. I'll watch out for him, don't worry."

"See that you do and perhaps we can enjoy tonight," said Mr. Darling. He paused and then said, "Well, come along then. We best get going before the show starts without us!"

They said good-bye to John, Michael and the Lost Boys (who did not seem to recognize Peter), got into the waiting carriage and drove off into the frosty night.


	2. At the Theater

Author's Note: Since I was obviously not around in 1904, I have no idea how the Duke of York's Theater looked then or how it looks now. If my descriptions are completely off for anyone who _has_ been there, I am sorry. Enjoy chapter two and please review!

_Peter Pan_ belongs to JM Barrie.

Chapter 2

At the Theater

The street in front of the Duke of York's Theater was packed with carriages by the time Wendy, Peter and her parents arrived. The building itself was a tall white structure and from the outside, did not resemble a theater at all. Wendy had never been to this particular theater and assumed that its height was due to the massive stage that it must hold.

The driver stopped as close to the door as he could get, and the Darlings and Peter got out to join the throng that was heading for the doors. After a minute or so, Wendy noticed that Peter was gripping her hand very tightly. She smiled a little at this and squeezed his hand reassuringly, thinking that he had not experienced such a large crowd before.

Once they were through the large doors, they found themselves in an enormous foyer lit by glittering crystal chandeliers. Rich red carpeting covered the floor and two wide staircases on both sides of the room led to the balcony seating.

Their fellow theatergoers were dressed in all matter of finery. Wendy saw women in dresses of every color and men wearing their crisp black suits, a few coming up to Mr. Darling and shaking his hand. While her parents talked, Wendy listened to the conversations around her.

"Well, I hope this production will be an improvement on the last one!" remarked an older man in his fifties. "Absolutely awful! No plot at all! Have you heard what this one is about, William?"

"I heard there were pirates and fairies in it," said William, a scrawny brown haired man with glasses.

"Fairies!" scoffed the older man. "Well, this play is doomed then. There are no such things as fairies!"

Wendy tore Peter away before he could act on the man's comment. A few feet away, she was surprised to see that he was unaffected by the words. No doubt seeing her concerned look, Peter said, "Don't worry, Wendy. I know grown ups don't believe in fairies, it's only children that can kill them."

At the mention of children, Wendy realized that other than Peter and herself there were no other people their age or younger.

_Perhaps their parents thought them to young to go to the theater_, Wendy thought. At that moment, Mrs. Darling turned to them and said, "Come along, you two, we should go find our seats."

They joined the line outside of two tall doors where an usher was collecting tickets. Once Wendy, Peter and her parents were given permission to enter, Wendy couldn't help but gasp in awe.

Like the foyer, the theater was adorned with the same red carpeting and chandeliers. The stage took up the entire front wall and a red velvet curtain hid the main part of it from view. Wendy glanced at Peter to see that his eyes were as big as saucers as he took in the enormous room, his face filled with wonder.

"Isn't it beautiful, Peter?" she whispered.

He only nodded in response and Wendy smiled.

They stopped at the second row on the left and took their seats halfway down the row. While her parents talked with the people around them, Wendy turned to Peter and said, "Peter, before the play starts, I think I should, ah, establish a few rules."

"Rules?" he asked.

"Yes, remember how I told you that this play was about us and our adventures?"

"Of course!"

"Well, that means that another boy will be playing you and another girl will be playing me."

"They're the ones called actors, right?"

"Yes, so that means that they may not get every detail right. What I'm trying to say is that you cannot, um, try and correct them. Do you understand?" Wendy asked, feeling very guilty having to treat Peter like a child, even though in a way, he was.

Peter cocked his head and then said slowly, "So, you don't want me to yell out anything?"

"Yes, Peter, exactly!" said Wendy, happy that he understood. "But, you can ask me questions if you want and you can _whisper_ your complaints to me, alright?"

"Yes, Wendy," said Peter with a grin. Wendy smiled too and settled back in her seat, waiting for the play to begin.

* * *

Backstage and unaware of the famous people who were seated in the audience, thirty-seven year old Nina Boucicault surveyed herself in a full length mirror. She was dressed in a green tunic covered in green and brown leaves and matching tights. Her short blonde hair gave her more of an appearance of a boy. A small pouch was attached to a belt buckled around her waist and black boots donned her feet.

She looked every bit the part of Peter Pan.

Nina sighed heavily. She wouldn't admit that she was nervous; she had already performed the role twice but she couldn't help wondering how tonight's audience would react. Would they laugh? Would they clap? Would the harness fail?

"You needn't look so nervous," said a voice behind her.

Startled, Nina whirled around to see none other than James Barrie himself standing before her.

"You make a wonderful Peter," Barrie continued with a smile. "I don't think even a boy could do it better!"

Nina smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Barrie. I just hope I'm able to live up to your…imagination."

"You have already surpassed it," said Barrie. Just then a man in a black suit sauntered over to the two.

"Still here, are you James?" he asked.

"Why, yes, I couldn't miss another one of your sister's excellent performances!"

"Is it a large crowd, Dion?" Nina asked.

The director, Dion Boucicault smiled at his younger sister. "It's a full house, Nina. You'll have quite a crowd to perform to tonight! Come on, it's almost time to start. We'd better get you into the harness."

Nina nodded curtly and looked back at Barrie, who gave her a reassuring smile and said, "I'll be watching from the balcony. Break a leg, as they say in the theater, you'll do fine."

The actress nodded in reply and as Barrie exited the stage, she followed her brother to the flying harness to assume her role as Peter Pan.

Author's Note: Nina Boucicault was the first actress ever to play Peter Pan on stage. The first stage production was directed by her brother, Dion and their father was a playwright like James Barrie.

For this story, Boucicault's appearance and characteristics are based upon those of Cathy Rigby who is better known in the role of Peter Pan and Boucicault, in my opinion, looks nothing like Peter.


	3. The Play Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.

Chapter 3

The Play Begins

On the other side of the curtain, the real Peter Pan fidgeted in his seat. He had never been very good at sitting for long periods of time, especially when nothing exciting was happening. He glanced at Wendy to see a look of boredom on her face.

"When does the play start, Wendy?" he asked.

"Eight o'clock, Peter," she replied dully.

"What time is it now?"

"It's…eight o'clock! Oh, Peter, it's starting!"

As she spoke, the lights above them dimmed as the curtain rose. Stage lights appeared on the opening scene which was that of the nursery in the Darling household. A large closed window made up the back wall of the stage, to the left of the window were two beds while a third was placed at the right. The actors playing Wendy and her brother, John were dancing near the far right of the stage while 'Michael' was riding atop a very large dog dressed in bonnet. This, Wendy supposed was Nana although it looked nothing like her. It was clear that the nurse was played by another actor wearing a dog costume. Wendy was a little disappointed that a real dog had not been used.

Soon, Mrs. Darling entered the stage via a door on the right side of the window and descended a small staircase that led onto the main stage. Wendy immediately glanced at her real mother to see her smiling pleasantly up at the woman who played her.

The scene continued with the children acting out the night that each of them had been born, a time that Wendy remembered very well and she smiled at the thought. As the actors argued over how Michael and Mr. Darling should take their medicine, she took the time to study the actress who was playing her…and did not like what she saw.

The girl's brown hair was short and curly; a sharp contrast to Wendy's long reddish brown locks. She wore a blue nightdress that looked a size too big for her. Her speech was very exaggerated and sounded a bit unnatural, a far cry from how the real Wendy acted and spoke.

Her scrutinizes of the actress were interrupted however when Peter whispered in her ear, "You are much prettier than that girl, Wendy. She is ugly and I would never want her as _my_ mother!"

Wendy smiled and whispered back, "Thank you, Peter. That is very sweet of you."

"When do I come out?"

"Soon, don't worry."

She looked back at the stage to see that Mrs. Darling had retrieved Peter's shadow from the drawer and was showing it her husband who commented, "Well, it is nobody _we_ know, but he does look like a scoundrel!"

"That's not my shadow!" Wendy heard Peter retort. "My shadow is sewn onto my feet!" Then he added into her ear, "What's a scoundrel, Wendy?"

"You, Peter," she replied with a small smile. "Now hush."

Peter obeyed and sat back in his seat, grinning at thought of being called a scoundrel. It must be a very high complement if even a lady like Wendy had called him it and he liked it very much.

Once Mrs. Darling had placed the shadow back in the drawer and Mr. Darling had taken Nana out to the yard (much to the dismay of his wife and children) Wendy, John and Michael got into bed while their mother lit the nightlights above their beds. The stage lights dimmed to a purplish blue color as Mrs. Darling spoke from the top of the stairs, "Oh, I wish I weren't going out to dinner tonight! Dear nightlights protect my sleeping babes. Burn clear and steadfast tonight." Then, she exited the stage through the door.

Everything was quiet as the actors feigned sleep. After a minute or so, Wendy saw a small light appear on the closed drapes of the window. The light flitted about the room, making a small tinkling sound like a bell and Wendy realized that this was meant to be Tinker Bell.

As she expected, a whisper came from her ignorant companion, "What's that light for, Wendy?"

"That's supposed to be your fairy, Peter."

"Tink? That's supposed to be _Tink_?! That doesn't look like her at all!"

"Well, they couldn't get a real fairy for the role, could they?"

"No! Fairies do not converse with grown ups!"

"Where is Tinker Bell by the way?"

"In Neverland, watching the Lost Boys, she got tired of flying to London."

"I see," was all that Wendy said. She knew very well of Tinker Bell's jealously of her and expected that this was the fairy had not accompanied Peter.

On the stage, the substitute fairy was busy extinguishing the nightlights. After that, the light zigzagged around the room, searching for its owner's shadow. It paused near the chest of drawers and jingled excitedly before flying over to one of the nightlights and hiding in it.

Then, after a brief pause, the window opened and with a sparkle of fairy dust, a person dressed in green flew onto the stage in a graceful arc. Wendy heard Peter gasp in disbelief as the actor landed flawlessly amidst enthusiastic applause from the audience.

The actor stood at center stage with their legs apart and hands on their hips, surveying the crowd.

Peter Pan had arrived.

Don't you just love cliffhangers! Sorry to keep you all in suspense. The next chapter will be even better because I'm sure you all are wondering how Peter will react! Don't worry, I shall get the next chapter up as soon as I can! In the meantime, **please** **read and review**!

Oh, yeah, a very happy 19th Birthday to Jeremy Sumpter!


	4. The Girl in Green

**Author's Note: WOW! A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed this story so far and I'm glad you are enjoying it! Well, ask and ye shall receive or so they say and here is chapter four! Please read and review, I'm sure you will be satisfied!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Girl in Green

On stage, Peter Pan turned and began to creep about the nursery as he called in a stage whisper, "Tink! Tinker Bell, where are you?!"

A soft tinkling of bells came from the nightlight and Peter hurried over to her. "Tinker Bell, will you come out of there and tell me do you know where they put it?!"

The 'fairy' jingled her reply and the light darted out of the nightlight and over to the chest of drawers. Peter ran to it and began to search through the drawers until he declared, "My shadow!"

As Peter tried to stick his shadow on with soap (much to the real Peter Pan's delight as he saw how much of a codfish he had been) Wendy got a good look at the actor's face.

He did not look like the real Peter at all. His face was round like Peter's, but oddly pale. His hair was too blonde and was not tousled in the least; his voice was also a bit high. Wendy couldn't be sure but there was something distinctly..._feminine _about the actor.

As the actor stood up to see if the shadow had stuck, Wendy realized what was wrong, but refused to believe it. She glanced at Peter, hoping he wouldn't inquire anything about the actor or not look as closely as she had. Her heart quickened as suddenly he whispered into her ear, "Wendy, why are my legs green?"

Wendy relaxed and looked back at the stage to see Peter still trying to no avail to reattach his shadow. There, she saw what Peter meant: the actor's legs were indeed green

"Oh, my goodness," Wendy breathed as her suspicions were confirmed.

"Why are my legs green, Wendy?" Peter asked again.

"Because---because the actor is wearing tights, Peter," she replied in a soft whisper.

"Tights? What are tights?"

"They're---they're trousers that girls wear," Wendy answered in an, if possible even quieter whisper, as she lowered her head, preparing for Peter's reaction.

"Girl's clothes!" Peter hissed into her ear. "Why is the boy playing me wearing _girl's clothes_?!"

_Oh, Peter, you are so dreadfully ignorant_. Wendy thought to herself. To Peter, she said, "Because, Peter, that's not a boy, it's a girl. The actor playing you, Peter Pan is…is a girl."

"WHA--?!" Before the yell of surprise could reach its full volume, Wendy slapped her hand over Peter's mouth.

"Shhh," she hushed him. "Peter, I know you're upset, but you can't shout out like that, not in a theater. You can complain to me later, but not now. Do you understand?"

Peter's eyes narrowed at her, but he nodded to show he understood and Wendy slowly released him, fearing that he would shout out again. But she needn't have worried; Peter merely folded his arms across his chest and scowled at the actress in green on the stage.

On stage, Peter had given up on his shadow and was now huddled on the floor, crying in despair. No sooner had he (or she? Wendy wondered) begun to cry when Wendy sat up and inquired in her exaggerated voice, "Boy, why are crying?"

"That is _not_ a boy!" Peter muttered to himself. He was very offended by the fact that a girl was playing him. Girls were too clever to fall out of their prams, so why should one be chosen to play the most wonderful _boy_ that ever lived? Peter did not know the answer to this question and decided he that would ask Wendy later. As he watched the play, however, the glimmer of an idea was beginning to form in the back of his mind…

Beside him, Wendy watched the meeting of Peter Pan and Wendy with a sense of nostalgia. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Wendy sew on the shadow.

As Peter danced around the stage, Wendy saw a small smile form on the real Peter's lips and she hoped that he wouldn't have too many hard feelings against the actress who played him.

On stage, Wendy had become fed up with Peter's dancing and hid under her covers. When Peter had convinced her to get up again, she asked if she might give him a kiss and when she was forced to give him her thimble, the Peter retorted, "That's not my kiss! _This_ is my kiss!" And he held out the silver thimble to her.

"Oh, Peter, you kept my kiss!" Wendy breathed.

"Yes, Wendy, tis the_ real_ kiss that you gave me."

Once the 'kisses' had been exchanged and Peter had rescued Tinker Bell from her imprisonment in the bureau, Peter told Wendy about the Lost Boys and how they were in dire need of a mother. Wendy felt the actress's expressions were far more animated than her own had been and it irritated her.

Finally, all of the Darling children were awake and eager to journey to Neverland.

"Tell us, Pe-tar, how do we fly?!" Wendy inquired, in a voice that made the real Wendy cringe.

"You just think lovely, wonderful thoughts and up you…GO!" cried Peter as he rose into the air. The audience applauded as he descended and the real Peter grabbed Wendy's arm.

"Wendy! There was no fairy dust! How can that…_girl_ fly without fairy dust?" he demanded.

"I suppose she would use some sort of harness, Peter," Wendy replied. "She's probably attached to wires and people backstage know when to pull her up to make her fly."

"Wires? But---but fairy dust is easier!"

"Peter! Adults don't believe in fairies and certainly don't believe that fairy dust will make them fly!"

Peter snorted in response and said, "Well, of course, grown ups don't believe in fairies!"

Soon, the three Darling children were airborne (with the help of other harnesses) and from high above the audience, Peter Pan called, "Come on, everyone! Second star to the right!"

The actress led the way as the lights dimmed on the nursery scene and the lights turned blue as the actors 'flew' across the sky…on their way to Neverland.

Wendy could only imagine how the island would appear on stage and she hoped that Peter would not be too disappointed.

* * *

**Author's Note: In case anyone is confused: when I saw the musical, the actress who played Wendy was obviously American and did a horrible job at pronouncing the name Peter in a British accent. So, how it is written above is sort of how she said it.**


	5. On the Neverland

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 5! Sorry it took so long for me to update, this week has been really busy! **

**Anyway, due to a review from MaxRideNut, all of the actions that take place on the stage will be in italics, to avoid any confusion as to which Peter and Wendy I am referring to.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 5

On the Neverland

Once the actors had 'flown' off of the stage, the lights dimmed and when they brightened again a few minutes later, the scene was very different. Instead of the Darling nursery, the stage was filled with tall trees, large leafed bushes and rocks. The backdrop consisted of a painting of a forest. In Wendy's opinion, the scenery was a perfect representation of Neverland…at least for those who had never truly been there.

"Is that Neverland, Wendy?" Peter whispered.

"Yes, Peter, what else could it be?"

Peter snorted. "Well, it looks very boring."

"It's an island, Peter, that's how most islands look and so does Neverland."

"It does_ not_ look like that! It is much better than any _other _island!"

Wendy sighed and patted his hand, "I know, Peter. I know."

_Then, a black haired girl dressed in buckskin entered and began to dance her way across the stage. Soon, five other Indians followed and began to dance as well. Their movements were slow and graceful and perfectly poised. The girl, whom Wendy realized was the princess Tiger Lily, moved about the stage as if she were searching for something, yet still managed to look as if she were dancing at the same time. The Indian dance continued for a few minutes more before Tiger Lily suddenly froze and listened hard. Then she emitted a warning in her native language which sounded like gibberish to Wendy and not at all like the real language of the Piccaninny tribe. But the other 'Indians' must have understood because they leapt off of the stage as if afraid of something._

_That something was made known for as soon as the Indians had disappeared, a gaggle of six boys dressed in fur and feathers and waving swords scampered onto the stag. They were obviously Peter's band of Lost Boys and they crept about the stage, no doubt searching for the Indians. Finally one boy_ (Wendy couldn't be sure who it was) _sighed, "I do wish Peter would come back!"_

"_Yes," said larger boy who was presumably Tootles. "I want to hear the rest of Cinderella! I often dream that she is my mother for I do not remember mine."_

"_Well, I remember my mother!" said a third boy as he strutted to one corner of the stage. "My mother sewed my name onto my jacket!" He opened one flap of his jacket and continued proudly, "Slightly Soiled, that's _my_ name!" _

_The boys discussed mothers for a little while longer until a chorus of voices could be heard from offstage._

"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me!"

"_PIRATES!" cried the Lost Boys in unison and they ran pell-mell off of the stage. As soon as the last boy had disappeared, a procession of seven men dressed in red and black marched onto the stage, singing "A Pirates Life for Me." They stopped at center stage with Smee bringing up the rear. There was a short pause before the last pirate, dressed in a scarlet coat swaggered onto the stage. _

"Hook!" Peter hissed beside Wendy. "How can he show his face?! He's dead and I killed with good form!"

"That's an actor, Peter," Wendy whispered back. "Of course, it's not really Hook."

"Well, that…_actor_ looks an awfully lot like him!"

Wendy had to agree. The actor playing Peter's greatest enemy resembled the real pirate captain in more ways than one. He had the same long curly black hair and weathered of a man whose life is the sea. He brandished his iron hook and roared, "Well, where are they?!"

"_We're too late, Cap'n!" called one pirate. "They've already gone an' hid!"_

"_It doesn't matter," said Hook. "All I seek is their captain, Peter Pan. Twas he cut off me hand! Oh, how long I've wanted to shake his hand with this!" He waved his hook menacingly as he spoke. _

While Hook ranted on about catching Peter and feeding him to the crocodile, Wendy stole a glance at the real Peter to see him smirking in delight about something.

"He is quite a codfish!" He snickered to Wendy. "He can't catch me! I'm too quick for him!" He seemed to have already forgotten that he had in fact killed Hook and the pirate was far from able to do anything to Peter.

_Back on the stage, the pirates were searching for the Lost Boys while Hook conversed with Smee as he sat on mushroom. Soon, smoke began to appear from underneath the overgrown fungi and Hook exclaimed that he had found the Lost Boys' hideout._

_As soon as the pirates had set off to return to their 'ship', the Lost Boys appeared once more. No sooner had they done so when Tinker Bell flew onto the stage and told them that Peter wanted them to shoot the Wendy Bird that was flying this way._

"_I shall shoot it!" cried Tootles and without further ado, he raised a bow (which did not contain an arrow) and fired it. With a cry, Wendy was lowered onto the stage with Tootles's arrow in her chest. _

_The Lost Boys cheered and they looked so pleased with themselves until..._

"_Hello, boys, I'm back!"_

_Standing on large rock towards the back of the stage were Peter Pan, Michael and John. Peter jumped off of the rock and marched over to his crew who had formed a line to conceal the injured Wendy._

"_I've brought a mother for you!" Peter continued excitedly. "Have you not seen her? She flew this way." _

_At his (or her?) words, Tootles moaned, "I will show her to you, Peter."_

While the boys revealed the fallen Wendy to their captain, Peter whispered, "I was very worried that you were dead, Wendy. I would've killed Tootles if you hadn't stopped me. I'm very glad my kiss saved you! Kisses are wonderful things, aren't they, Wendy?"

"Yes, Peter," she replied as she fingered the acorn button that was concealed underneath her dress.

_Once Wendy was declared alive, Peter announced that they would build a house around to avoid having to move her. With these orders, the boys hurried about the stage, gathering wood to build the house._

"Peter, that was _your _idea to build the house for me?!" Wendy cried.

"Yes, Wendy lady, it would not be sufficiently respectful if we moved you," Peter replied. "I thought you would like a little house of your own. Isn't that awfully clever of me?"

Wendy sighed and shook her head at his cockiness, "Yes, Peter," she said. "You _are_ a clever boy and thank you for building the house for me."

Peter did not reply; he was too busy staring at the stage. His hard feelings against the actress who played him had diminished a little as thoughts of how the play would show his cleverness began to fill his mind. He couldn't wait to find what happened next.


	6. Mystery at the Mermaid's Lagoon

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! I know you are anxious to know what happens next. So, without further ado…Chapter 6! (Please review!)**

Chapter 6

Mystery at the Mermaid's Lagoon

To say that Peter's hard feelings against the actress who played him had disappeared completely would have been a complete lie. They had only softened as thoughts of how clever he was took their place. Now, however, the bitter feelings had returned and Peter was determined to show this…_girl_, who Peter Pan truly was.

When the curtain rose for a third time, the stage was lit with blue lights while a thin layer of fog slithered across the stage, creating the illusion of water. A large rock was placed at center stage and a smaller one was set towards the backdrop on which was a painting of the ocean and dark ominous storm clouds. Wendy realized that this was meant to represent the mermaid's lagoon.

_Soon, Peter Pan and Wendy appeared from the right wing of the stage. They crept close to the rock while Peter explained how the mermaids would be waiting to pull anyone under the water. At the sound of harsh laughter however, Peter and Wendy rose into the air and landed behind the smaller rock. No sooner had they do so when a small boat appeared carrying Smee and another pirate with Tiger Lily between them. Although the princess was bound and gagged, her face remained stoic._

_Laughing gleefully, the two pirates put the princess on the rock, noting loudly to her how high the water was rising. _

Wendy giggled softly at the sight and turned to ask Peter what he thought of the scene, only to discover that he wasn't there.

Staring in disbelief at his vacant seat, Wendy looked up at the stage lights, searching for any sign of the telltale shadow. Finding none and knowing that Peter was clever enough to find a perfect hiding place, Wendy sat back in her seat with a huff. She could only imagine what Peter would do to ruin a perfectly wonderful play and all because he was mad that a girl was portraying him.

_I swear, Peter_, she thought viciously, _when you come back I shall box your ears!_

And so, she sat and waited to see Peter's mischief unfold.

* * *

In his opinion, Peter had found the perfect hiding place and was quite pleased with himself. He was floating near the left corner of the backdrop where the lights couldn't reach. From his vantage point, he had an excellent view of the scene below and was almost directly above two actresses playing himself and Wendy.

He could also see that the actress was not a girl as Wendy had told him, but a full grown _woman_. A grown up! A grown up was playing him! Peter scowled at this realization and become even more determined to carry out his plan. He only needed to wait for the right moment.

Far below on the stage and hidden behind the rock, Nina Boucicault waited with great anticipation for her cue to startle the pirates, pretending to be Hook. It was one of her favorite parts of the play and she got a great thrill watching the reactions of her fellow actors.

However when the time came to interrupt the disposal of the princess, it was not her voice that roared,, "MR. SMEE!"

It was an entirely different voice. One that sounded so much like her costar, Gerald Du Mauier's that a shiver ran down her spine.

"Nina, who is that? That doesn't sound anything like you!" whispered Hilda Trevelyn, who played Wendy, from beside her.

"I know, it's someone else," Nina whispered back.

"How do they know the lines? How could we not have seen them backstage?"

"I don't know! But, I might as well play along!"

_On stage, Smee and his partner (who assumed that the one had spoken was Nina) were busy releasing Tiger Lily. When she was free, the actress climbed over the rock and 'swam' away._

_After Hook appeared and demanded to know where the princess had gone, Smee told him that he had let her go on his orders. Hook looked out at the audience and called, "Spirit who haunts this dark lagoon, do you hear me?"_

"Odds, bobs, hammer and tongs, I hear you!" cried the voice.

When the voice had spoken, Nina had simply mouthed the lines, knowing that the audience would not know the difference. Gerald Du Mauier had noticed however and knew that such a deep harsh male voice could not come out of petite Nina. He stole a glance in her direction, but she seemed not to notice. He decided it was best to continue on with the scene, but it was obvious that someone was playing a trick on them.

High above the surprised actors, Peter Pan snorted softly, pleased at how clever he was and how well his plan was playing out. When 'Hook' asked his name, he answered joyfully, "I am James Hook, captain of the _Jolly Roger_!"

"If you are Hook, then who am I?"

"You are a _codfish_!" Peter crowed happily.

"Tell me, stranger, have you another name?"

"Aye!"

"Mineral?"

"No!"

"Vegetable?"

"No!"

"Man?"

"NO!" cried Peter, horrified at the thought.

"Boy?"

"YES!"

As the questions continued, the mysterious voice began to reveal more of its true self and Gerald and Nina became more confused. The speaker did not sound like Nina's normal voice at all; it sounded like that of a…_boy_.

When Hook could not think of any more questions and asked him to reveal his name, the real Wendy feared that Peter would fly out of his hiding place and show himself to the entire audience. But when someone shouted, "I am Peter Pan!" It was the actress and not the real Peter who leapt from behind the rock.

As for Peter, he was satisfied with the effect of his prank. So, he slowly floated down to the ground and began making his way back to his seat, a cocky smile playing on his lips.

On stage, Peter and Hook were engaged in a fierce battle and Wendy did not notice Peter slip into his seat next to her until he chortled softly. Upon hearing him, Wendy turned and grabbed him by the collar. Pulling his face close to hers, Wendy hissed, "Peter, what were you thinking sneaking off like that?! I thought you would cause some great catastrophe that would ruin the whole play!"

"I only wanted to play a little trick on that girl, Wendy," Peter whispered.

"You didn't think of showing yourself?"

"No, because I knew you would be awfully angry at me."

"I'm awfully angry at you_ now_, Peter!"

"Oh," said Peter as he hung his head. "I'm sorry, Wendy. I didn't mean to worry you."

Wendy sighed heavily. "It's alright, Peter. I…I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yes, now let's enjoy the rest of the play, shall we?"

"Oh, yes, we shall!"

Looking back at the stage, Wendy and Peter watched as Hook slashed his opponent with his iron claw. Out of the corner of her eye, Wendy saw the real Peter touch his shoulder at this. He was no doubt remembering when the real Hook had wounded him at the Black Castle. She smiled at him and he gave one of his signature boyish smiles in return and Wendy knew that with a smile like that, she could never truly be mad at Peter for long.

**Author's Note: Gerald Du Mauier was the first Captain Hook and was in fact the uncle of the Davies boys. Hilda Trevelyn was the first Wendy. **


	7. In the Underground Home

**Author's Note: Hello! Here is chapter 7! Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

In the Underground Home

After the fight at the Mermaid's Lagoon, the next scene was that of Peter Pan's hideout. The home under the ground consisted of one half of a large wooden box with a large tree trunk on top of it; a poor way to show that it was underground. Wendy had to admit that this was the weakest of the sets and she shook her head in disappointment. The real underground home had been much more cozy and appealing.

_There was much rejoicing when Peter and his rescuer Tiger Lily were reunited with Wendy and the Lost Boys. _

"_Wendy!" Peter exclaimed once everyone had settled down. "I saved Tiger Lily's life in the lagoon and she saved mine!"_

"_Peter Pan is the sun, the moon and the stars!" Tiger Lily cooed._

"_Yes, I know," said Peter cockily. He threw off the headdress he had been wearing and cried, "Come, Tiger Lily, let's make two tribes into one!" _

_Once the alliance between the Indians and the Lost Boys was sealed, the Indians left the underground home to guard it during the night from above. _

_Then, the Lost Boys begged Wendy for a story After she had told them the endings of Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty (and strangely, Hamlet), she decided to tell them another story, one that she was sure that they had never heard before. _

"_There was once a gentleman," Wendy began._

"_I wish he had been a lady," Curly interrupted brusquely. _

"_I wish he had been a white rat," said Nibs._

"_Hush," said Wendy. "There was a lady also."_

"_Oh, Mother, there was a lady?!" cried First Twin. "I am so glad! Are you glad, Nibs?"_

"_I am glad," said Nibs, nodding._

"_A little less noise there!" Peter called from where he sat aloof from the group gathered at Wendy's feet. _

As the Wendy on stage went on to tell the story of her parents and how they were in mourning for their missing children, Peter whispered to Wendy, "I remember that story, Wendy. It was an awful story. Mothers are very overrated persons, you know!"

"Yes, I know, Peter," Wendy sighed. She knew very well of his dislike of her story and once she thought about it, she realized that it had been a very foolish thing to do. Peter was a very special friend, one that only a select few got to meet. He was youth and joy and freedom, why had she ever thought of making him leave Neverland? If he left, there would be no one to whisper dreams into the ears of children or no magical land to dream _of_ for that matter. To think, that she had nearly deprived thousands of children of such happiness!

Wendy lowered her head as this realization overcame her. She felt so arrogant and cold, wanting to keep Peter all to herself when his home was Neverland.

She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention and when he looked at her, she whispered in a slightly shaking voice, "Peter, I'm sorry for telling that story and thinking that you would gladly stay in London with me and the boys. It was very foolish of me and I know that your home is Neveland and it is there that you belong. I'm sorry, Peter and I'm very glad that you're here with me."

It took Peter a minute or so to fully understand what she was saying. Due to his horrible memory, he had momentarily forgotten what Wendy's story had been about. When he finally realized her reason for apologizing, he smiled and said, "Don't worry, Wendy. Tis is all in the past now and I'm very glad you invited me to this play."

Wendy smiled and nodded as a gesture of accepting his form of gratitude. With this little problem cleared up, the pair turned to watch the rest of the play whose story they knew all too well.

"_Wendy, I'm homesick, I want to go home!" Michael Darling cried on stage._

"_So do I," agreed John._

"_Yes, I fear we must," Wendy sighed as she got to her feet. "Perhaps Mother is in half mourning by now."_

_Throughout Wendy's story, Peter had not moved from his bed, but apparently had been listening as he groaned loudly and buried his face in his hands._

"_What is it, Peter?" Wendy cried, rushing over to him._

"_You are wrong about mothers, Wendy," said Peter, lowering his hands. "Long ago, I thought like you that my mother would always leave the window open for me. So, I stayed away for moons and moons and then flew back." He got to his feet as he spoke and moved to stand in front of Wendy._

"_But the window was barred, for Mother had forgotten all about me and there was another little boy sleeping in _my_ bed!" He finished angrily. _

"_Oh, Wendy, I want to go home right now!" Michael cried. "What if Mother locks the window on us?"_

"_Yes, Michael, we shall," Wendy soothed him. Turning back to Peter, she asked, "Peter, will you make the necessary arrangements?" _

"_If you wish it," he replied coolly. Then, he turned and stomped over to Tinker Bell's apartment. In the meantime, Wendy asked the boys if they wished to accompany them to London, for she was sure that her parents would adopt them. The boys happily agreed and ran to collect their belongings. Wendy looked up, saw Peter and told him to get his things as well._

"_I will not be going with you, Wendy," he replied, as he sat down on his bed once more. "I don't want to go to school and learn solemn things. I want always to be a _boy_ and to have fun!" _

"Well, at least that actress is right about one thing!" the real Peter muttered from beside Wendy. "I _do_ want always to be a boy!"

_Wendy tried to convince Peter to come with them, but he only ignored her and played his pipes to show her that he did not care. So, Wendy was forced to tell the boys that Peter wasn't coming with them. They protested, but Peter's mind was made up and Wendy reluctantly decided that it was time to leave._

_The somber scene was broken however when a fierce battle broke above them between the Indians and the pirates who had come back to capture the occupants of the underground home_. When Smee beat the tom-tom, a signal of an Indian victory, Peter grabbed Wendy's hand and whispered into her ear, "Bad form! They tricked us! How dare they?!"

"Peter, there's no way we could have know otherwise," Wendy whispered back. "That was Hook's plan to trick us and then capture us when we came out!"

Peter only scowled and sat back in his in his seat, shaking his head in disgust.

_Believing that all was well above, Wendy sent the boys (and Tinker Bell) up first so that she could speak with Peter alone._

_When they were alone together, Wendy said in a slightly shaking voice, "Don't---don't forget to take your medicine, Peter."_

_"I won't."_

_Wendy paused and then continued, "Peter, if---if another girl should come along, one younger than I…" her voice trailed away and she cried, "Oh, how I wish---!" And she flung out her arms as if to wrap them around him, but he held up his hand to stop her and she lowered them slowly. "Yes, I know," she said sadly. "You mustn't be touched." Then, crying softly_ (which made her look a tad pathetic in the real Wendy's opinion) _she made her way up the tree…and to the arms of the pirates._

_Having successfully captured the Lost Boys and their 'mother', the pirates began leading the captives off of the stage to 'the ship'. _

"_What will you do with Pan, Cap'n?" asked Smee eagerly as the captives were carried away._

"_This is for Pan!" cried Hook, holding a small bottle high above his head. "A few drops of this and Pan will be finished!"_

Then, the cruel pirate began climbing down into the underground home to finish off Peter Pan once and for all.

**Author's Note: Sorry for yet another cliffhanger! Hehehe... Please review**!


	8. Do You Believe in Fairies?

**Author's Note: Hello! Over 900 hits and so many reviews! Thank you everyone! My birthday is on the 17****th**** (hence the **_**Shamrock 17**_** part of my name) and so as sort of 'early' birthday present to all of **_**you,**_** I present chapter 8! Enjoy and please review! **

**Happy Pi Day!**

Chapter 8

Do You Believe in Fairies?

The lights dimmed slightly as Captain Hook entered the underground home. In the far left corner of the house, Peter Pan was asleep and completely unaware of the pirate's treachery. As he slumbered, Hook uncorked the bottle and began to pour its contents into Peter's medicine cup.

The real Peter and Wendy's reactions to this sight were quite different. Peter scowled as Hook completed his deadly deed and witnessed what had actually occurred and how much of a fool he had been to not realize that Hook would try anything to do away with him.

Wendy gasped because Peter had never told her of Hook's first attempt on his life. How simple and cruel it was! And so full of, as Peter would say, bad form. To think that Peter could have been killed so easily! But, who had saved him?

She had no time to ask the real Peter as the action on stage had her full attention now that Hook had emptied the bottle and was making his way back up the tree and off of the stage.

_All was silent as Peter slept on. Then, a soft knock sounded and he was jolted awake and sat straight up in bed. "Who's there?" he demanded. He paused to listen and then asked, "Who is that knocking?"_

_Then, the light that was Tinker Bell appeared and began to jingle madly. "Tink!" Peter cried, scrambling out of bed. "Tink! What is it?" He paused as the 'fairy' spoke and his face turned to one of shock. "The Indians lost the battle? And…and Wendy and the boys were captured by the pirates?!" He spun around to face the audience and declared, "I shall rescue her!" Then, he leapt for his sword and moved to exit the house when he heisted and turned back around, "I must take my medicine! Wendy will be so pleased with me!"_

At the actress's words, the real Peter groaned and buried his face in hands. It was, by far, the most humiliating thing that he had had to endure. Wendy would probably say that this was time when he had been 'dreadfully ignorant.'

_On stage, Peter picked up the cup and raised it to his lips when Tinker Bell fluttered above it. She apparently had drunk the fatal draught because Peter threw the cup down and yelled, "Tink, how dare you drink my medicine!" He paused as the 'fairy' jingled something._

"_Poisoned?!" Peter scoffed. "Who could have poisoned it?... Hook?! Ha, how could he have gotten down here?" He laughed at this thought, but stopped abruptly at the sight of his fairy. The light was blinking and the bells were getting fainter._

"_Tink…Tinker Bell, why is your light going out? Oh, Tink, you're dying! It was poisoned, wasn't it? Please, don't die, Tink!"_

_Peter cupped his hands and the dim light wavered on his hand. He put his ear near the fairy and continued in a shaking voice, "You say you can get better if…if, what, Tink? Oh, I can hardly hear what you're saying! You say you can get better if…if children believed in fairies?"_

With these words, Peter spun on his heel to face the audience, cupping Tinker Bell in his hand.

The actress gazed at the audience for a long time and then cried, "Wendy and the others are all gone! But, you…all of you, out there, _do you_ believe in fairies? Please, tell me that you believe! Don't let Tink die! Please, if you _truly _believe, clap your hands! Clap your hands if you believe in fairies!"

To Wendy's utter surprise (and Peter's as well) the audience responded with overwhelming enthusiasm. Wendy saw people of every age rise to their feet and clap as hard as they could to save Peter's fairy. Of course, she clapped along with them and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her own father—a respectable banker---clapping nearly as hard as she.

Peter, on the other hand, thought the whole business was utter nonsense. It wasn't clapping that saved a fairy's life, it was simply believing in them that did the trick. If all of these people were to clap for a _real_ fairy, the poor creature would be deaf before the end of it. Nevertheless, he clapped along with the rest of them while he silently chanted, "I do believe in fairies, I do, I do."

Wendy paused in her clapping long enough to glance at the actress on stage and she saw visible tears roll down her cheeks. The actress was crying!

As the applause began to decrease, the actress looked down at her cupped hands and cried, "Oh, Tink, you're alive!" The light flew onto the back wall of the stage, ringing merrily. The actress looked out at the audience as tears continued to roll down her cheeks and a huge smile spread across her face. "Oh, thank you!" she yelled, happily. "You saved her! Thank you, thank you so much!"

As the audience cheered, the actress grabbed her sword and declared, "It is Hook or me this time! Now, off to save Wendy!"

And then, as the lights dimmed the girl who played Peter Pan, ran off of the stage, heading for the _Jolly Roger._

**Author's Note: Rumor has it that when Nina Boucicault asked the audience to save Tinker Bell, the enthusiasm was so immense that she burst into tears of astonishment and happiness.**

**Please review!**


	9. The Pirate Ship

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Wow, I'm sorry I haven't updated in SO LONG! This week has been so busy and I've been working on my other story, **_**Of Pan and Iris**_**. I appreciate those who continued to read this story, despite my laziness in updating. With that, I hope you enjoy chapter 9! **

Chapter 9

The Pirate Ship

For a stage production, Wendy felt that the _Jolly Roger_ set was very well constructed and far better than the house under the ground set. Although it consisted only of a raised platform that served as the deck (which also held Hook's 'cabin'), a mast and a very large sail, the entire set gave off a very nautical air and Wendy was pleased with it.

The actors playing John, Michael and the Lost Boys were seated against the back wall of the ship, facing the audience. Each actor had their hands tied behind their backs and watched in fear as the crew members moved about the ship.

_Then, Captain Hook appeared from his cabin, wearing his familiar scarlet coat and yelled out. "Have all the children been chained?"_

"_Ay, Cap'n!" They answered in unison. _

"_Then, hoist them to their feet!" Hook ordered._

_All at once the boys were hauled to their feet while Wendy was brought out onto the stage with her hands tied as well. When she was standing beside the boys, Hook said, "Now, six of you will walk the plank tonight, but I have room on my ship for two cabin boys. Who will it be?"_

_As soon as he finished, Tootles said, "You see, sir, I don't think my mother would like it if I became a pirate. Would your mother like it, Slightly?" _

"_I don't think so," said Slightly. "Would your mother like it if you became a pirate, Twin?"_

"_Not at all," said First Twin. "Nibs, would--''_

"_Silence!" Hook yelled. "You, boy," he said, pointing to John. "Didst thou ever want to be a pirate?"_

"_I don't know," said John. "After all, I could never think of a proper pirate name for myself."_

"_Well, then we shall choose for you!" exclaimed Hook._

"_Oh, Captain, how 'bout James Barrie?" suggested Mullins._

"_Ha! Never 'eard of 'im!" Hook laughed. Turning back to John, he said, "So, boy, dost thou wish to be a member of my crew?"_

"_I don't know," said John again. "Will we remain loyal subjects to the king?"_

"_As a member of my crew, you would have to swear 'Down with the king!" said Hook. _

"_Then I refuse!" cried John._

"_Rule Britannia!" Michael squeaked._

"_Then, you have sealed your doom!" Hook snarled. "Ready the plank!" He barked to his crew._

_As the crew scurried about the ship, Hook turned to Wendy and said, "So, my beauty, you best prepare yourself to see your little children walk the plank!"_

"_Are they to die?" asked Wendy._ This question made the real Wendy roll her eyes. Really, the actress was making out to be very stupid indeed! _Of course_, the boys would die when they walked the plank! How truly daft could one be?

"_Yes," said Hook on stage, "they are." He paused and then shouted, "Silence, all! For a mother's last words to her children!" _

_Wendy looked at the subdued boys and said solemnly, "Dear boys, these are my last words to you. I feel that I must send a message to you from your real mothers and that is 'We hope that our sons would die like English gentlemen'." _

Once again, Wendy rolled her eyes. It was an awfully naïve thing to say. None of the _real _Lost Boys remembered their real mothers (however much they had desired one on Neverland) and they had become lost at such a young age that they had no idea how an English gentleman was supposed to act. Nevertheless, Wendy thought it was a very noble thing to say…for a play.

As Hook and the pirates began dragging the boys to the plank and tying Wendy to the mast, a noise was heard that steadily grew louder and louder as it drew nearer. Wendy watched in delight as Hook's face melted into sheer terror.

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.

"_The crocodile!" Hook yelled. "It's coming aboard the ship!"_

_Abandoning his prisoners, he ran to the farthest corner of the deck and croaked to his crew to hide him from the beast. It was only when Hook was hidden that Peter Pan flew onto the deck, clicking his tongue in an imitation of the monster's clock. He signaled to the boys that he had arrived and to not give him away. Then, he slipped into the captain's cabin, clicking all the while._

_The scene continued with Hook sending three pirates into the cabin to kill the crocodile, only to learn that all three had been slain inside. The remaining pirates and Hook agreed that the ship was haunted that they would sacrifice the boys to appease the phantom. _

_When this was done and a loud crow signaled the death of the children, the pirates advanced on the captured Wend, not noticing Peter as he flew stealthily out of the cabin, his sword at the ready._

"_There's no one to save you now, missy," snickered Mullins._

"_There is one!" yelled a voice._

"_Who?" cried the pirates in surprise._

"_Peter Pan the avenger!" And with that, Peter flew down to Wendy and swiftly cut her bonds. Leaping into the air again, he cried, "Down, boys and at them!" And the very much alive Lost Boys burst from the cabin, waving their swords threateningly. _

As the battle began, Peter whispered to Wendy, "That's not how it happened at all, Wendy! Please, let me go down there and make it right!"

"Absolutely not!" Wendy whispered back. "After your trick during the lagoon scene, you're lucky that you're still watching the play!"

"I thought you forgave me, Wendy," said Peter, frowning slightly. "It was a very harmless trick, you know."

"I _did_, Peter, but that doesn't mean I'm about to let you go and interrupt the performance again!"

"But, it's not right at all!" Peter protested.

"I know, Peter," Wendy sighed. "But, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Yes, there is!" Peter whispered loudly as he made it get out of his seat.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Wendy hissed. She grabbed him by his collar and yanked him back down. "I am _not_ letting you get away again, Peter!"

Rather than thinking of something to retort back, Peter simply scowled at her. When Wendy's focus had turned back to the stage, Peter slid down into his seat and sulked.

The action on stage had reached its climax with the battle between Peter Pan and Captain Hook. The swords whistled through the air and the audience gasped as Peter narrowly avoided Hook's blade. In the real Peter's opinion, the swordplay was mediocre and did not accurately portray his professionalism with a sword or his good form.

"_Oh, Pan!" Hook groaned when there was a break in the fighting. "Who and what art thou?"_

"_I am youth, I am joy and I am freedom!" Peter called from where he stood from atop the roof of the cabin, his sword held high above his head. Then, he flew towards Hook and the pirate, announcing that he had shown bad form, threw himself over the side and was seen no more._

Cheers rose up from the Lost Boys and Wendy as Peter landed, crowing gloriously. The audience exploded into applause as the curtain fell on the joyful scene, happy to know that once again good had conquered evil.

**Author's Note: Well, hopefully everyone is now satisfied! Please review!**


	10. Return Home and an Afterthought

**Author's Note: Wow, over 1500 hits and 30 reviews! Thank you everyone! Well, this chapter is the end of the play, but it is not the end of the story, but yes, the end is very near for _A Night at the Theater._ Hopefully you have enjoyed it as much as I have writing and receiving your encouraging feedback! Enjoy chapter 10 and please review!**

Chapter 10

Return Home and an Afterthought

When the curtain rose again, the scene had changed back to the Darling nursery in London. Mrs. Darling was seated near the window, gazing up at the stars. Nana entered and whined pathetically.

"_I know, Nana," sighed Mrs. Darling, looking down at the dog. "I dreamt my little ones had come home. But they will never come back, not anymore." She looked over at Nana's kennel to see Mr. Darling poke his out._

"_George, dear, won't you please come out of there?" asked Mrs. Darling._

"_No, my dear," said Mr. Darling sadly. "This is my only home now."_

As they continued to speak of their missing children, Peter whispered to Wendy. "Isn't it funny, Wendy, that you're father lives in a dog kennel?"

"No, Peter, I don't think it's funny at all," Wendy whispered back. "It's very sad, really and I cannot believe he would do such a thing!"

"Well, I think it's very funny!" Peter snickered.

"Hush or Father might hear you!"

Still snickering, Peter looked back at the stage and saw that the Darling parents had left the nursery and that their children had flown in through the window. They climbed hurriedly into their beds, wanting to surprise their mother. When she appeared, Wendy cried out that they had returned and her mother remarked that it was another dream come to haunt her. It was at this point that Wendy's own mother squeezed her hand and whispered into her ear, "You cannot imagine how many times I thought I heard your voice say such a thing, my dear."

"I'm sorry we were gone for so long, Mother," Wendy whispered back. "But, you see, we were having the most wonderful adventures!"

"I know, after all, you are not the first girl to be lured away by charming Peter."

"Mother?" Wendy asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

In the dim light, she saw her mother smile, "Oh, nothing, precious." Was her only reply and she turned away from Wendy. Staring at her mother, Wendy pondered her words. Her mother had never mentioned that she knew about Peter before he had whisked Wendy away to Neveland. Had her mother traveled there as a girl? She pondered this peculiar question before Peter nudged her and whispered, "Wendy! You're not watching the play!"

Shaking her head, Wendy looked back at the stage to see that the Lost Boys had now entered and were trying to convince the Darling parents to adopt them. When Nibs said that they could sleep doubled up, Mr. Darling smiled and told them to follow him to the living room…even if they did not possess such a room.

_Once the boys and Mr. Darling had exited only Wendy and her mother remained in the nursery. It was at this time that Peter Pan flew into the room. He landed flawlessly at center stage with his hands on his hips._

"_Hullo, Wendy," he said. "Goodbye."_

"_Oh, Peter, are you going away?" Wendy cried._

"_Yes."_

"_Peter," said Mrs. Darling, coming up to them. "I have decided to adopt the other boys and I would most certainly adopt you as well."_

_Peter cocked his head to one side. "Would you send me to school?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And then to an office?"_

"_Possibly."_

"_Soon I should be a man?"_

"_Very soon."_

"_Ha!" cried Peter, rising a few feet into the air. "You can't catch me and make _me _a man!"_

"_You won't forget about me, will you, Peter?" Wendy inquired as he landed on the window sill._

"_I won't forget, Wendy. Goodbye."_

"_Goodbye, Peter." _

With that, Peter Pan flew out of the open window as the lights dimmed upon the nursery. As the curtain fell, the audience applauded loudly at what was surly the end of the play.

"Is that the end, Wendy?" Peter asked.

"I…I don't think so, Peter," said Wendy slowly as the curtain rose again to reveal the nursery.

"But, what else could there be?!"

"I don't know," said Wendy. "We'll just have to wait and see."

It was indeed the nursery scene again, but there was something different about it. The lights were a bluish tint to represent darkness and a tall figure sat near the fireplace, hunched over their sewing. There were still three beds, yet only one was occupied. Wendy leaned forward to discern if the person was male or female, but she couldn't tell even at her close proximity to the stage.

_Then, the window blew open and the green clad Peter Pan flew into the room. He landed once more with his hands on his hips and grinned cockily at the audience. Then, he turned toward the figure near the fireplace._

"_Hullo, Wendy," he said. "I've come for you again! It's spring cleaning time, you know!"_

"_Hello, Peter," said Wendy softly._

"_Oh, is John asleep?" he asked, looking at the sleeping person._

"_John is not here."_

"_Ah, then it is Michael!"_

"_No, Michael is not here either."_

"_Oh? Then, is it…a new one?" Peter inquired, delight shining on his face._

"_Yes."_

"_Boy or girl?"_

"_It's a girl and her name is Jane." Wendy paused and then asked, "Peter, are you expecting me to fly away with you?"_

"_Of course, Wendy!"_

"_I can't come. I'm afraid that I have forgotten how to fly." _

"_I'll soon teach you again!"_

"_Oh, Peter, don't waste your fairy dust on me."_

"Wendy, I don't like this," Peter whispered beside her. "I don't like this at all! What's going on?!"

"I don't know, Peter," Wendy whispered back. She really did know and had guessed what the scene was depicting when she had seen that only one bed was occupied. The scene was many years into the future, when she had grown up. She did not want to tell Peter this, knowing how much it would upset him.

_Wendy had risen to her feet and said, "I shall turn up the light and then you shall see."_

"_No, don't turn up the light!" Peter cried, backing away._

_But she already had and the lights brightened on stage to reveal Wendy Darling as a full grown woman._

"No!" the real Peter gasped, echoing the cries of the actress on stage. "Oh, Wendy, no!"

Hearing the anguish in his voice, Wendy reached forward and grasped one his hands in hers. "It's alright, Peter," she soothed. "I'm right here and that woman on stage is_ not_ me. I'm still a girl, Peter. This is all pretend; surly you must know that by now."

But Peter was not listening. He had bowed his head and was shaking it vigorously as he moaned softly, "No! No! No!"

Wendy's heart went out to him and wanting to comfort him, patted his shoulder and held his hand. Finally when he was calmer, he looked up at her with tear streaked eyes but said nothing. Wendy continued to hold his hand as they turned their attention back to the stage.

_There, Wendy had left and Peter was hunched on floor, no doubt crying over losing his Wendy to adulthood. His cries caused Jane to wake and sitting up in bed, she asked, "Boy, why are you crying?"_

_Peter instantly got to his feet and bowed to her and she bowed back from her bed._

"_Hullo," said Peter. "My name is Peter Pan._

"_Yes, I know," said Jane, as she got out of bed._

"_I've come back for my mother," Peter continued, "to take her to Neverland."_

"_Yes, I know that too," said Jane excitedly. "I've been waiting for you!" When the actress playing Jane was standing next to Peter, Wendy realized that the actress was nearly as tall as the actress playing Peter! She smiled and shook her head in amusement. _

_Then, Peter taught Jane to fly and when the grown Wendy returned, her daughter called from high above her, "Look, Mother! I'm flying!"_

"_She is my mother now," said Peter with finality as Jane landed beside him. "She will tell me stories and do my spring cleaning!"_

"_He does so need a mother," Jane added._

"_Yes, I know," Wendy sighed. "No one knows as much as I."_

_With that, Peter took Jane by the hand and yelled, "Come on, Jane! Second star to the right and straight on til morning!" _Then, the airborne pair soared out of the window as the curtain fell for the final time upon the stage.

And, then came the applause.

Wendy was sure she had gone deaf. The applause from the audience had surly reached its zenith. She saw adults every age rise to their feet and clap wildly. The curtain rose again for the actors to give their bows. When Captain Hook entered after the pirates, Peter booed loudly, although no one heard him over the roar of sound.

When all of the actors had taken their bows, there was a slight pause and the applause decreased slightly only to swell up again as the actress playing Peter Pan flew onto the stage and landed gracefully next to a much younger Wendy. She bowed to each side of the audience as they rose to their feet, commending their hero.

Wendy's hands stung from clapping so hard but she didn't stop. Despite all its faults, the stage interpretation of Peter Pan had become a truly magical one. She glanced at the real Peter, the real boy whose story had caused such happiness and joy, whose story had turned a group of stern adults into children again and allowed them to forget the stress and worry of their lives.

Overcome with these--there were no other words for them--wonderfully, happy thoughts, Wendy threw her arms around Peter and buried her face in his shoulder. Catching him completely off guard, Peter struggled to free himself of her suffocating grip.

"Wendy!" he cried. "Let go! I must not be touched, remember?!"

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy cried as she released him. "I do believe that you are the most wonderful boy who ever lived!"

"Of course I am," said Peter cockily. "I'm the best there ever was!"

Wendy shook her head and followed Peter into the main aisle toward the exit.

But when she reached the doors, an usher stopped her and asked, "Are you Miss Wendy Darling?"

"Yes," said Wendy, unsure as to how he knew her name.

"Could you and your family wait here until the theater has emptied, please?"

"Well, I--" said Wendy, glancing nervously at her parents who had just reached the exit.

"What is the meaning of this, sir?" asked Mr. Darling.

"I was told to have you and your family wait until the theater has emptied," the usher told him.

"Told to? By whom?"

"Mr. James Barrie, sir. He wishes to have a word with your daughter…as well as with Miss Boucicault."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ha! Got you with the cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed it and please review! Now here are some facts:**

**I based the appearance of Nina Boucicault on Cathy Rigby who played Peter Pan for many years on stage. In many performances, the role of Jane was played by Rigby's daughter, Katelin, who was actually a teenager…and nearly as tall as her mother!**

**The name of Wendy's granddaughter, Margaret, comes from Margaret Henley who called JM Barrie, Barrie Friendly Wendy. **

**The original play did not include the scene with the grown up Wendy and Jane. Barrie had it as an epilogue to the novel which was published in 1911. This was also not included in the 2003 movie. When asked in an interview which scene he would've liked to have seen in the movie, Jeremy Sumpter replied, "The scene at the end where Wendy has grown up." **


	11. The Playwright and the Actress

**Author's Note: Well, here is the chapter that you all have been waiting for! I think this is the fastest that I have ever updated a story. Hopefully, it fulfills your expectations. Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 11

The Playwright and the Actress

Wendy gasped and stared incredulously as the usher beckoned them into the lobby. She knew that James Barrie had based his play off of her story, but to take the time to speak with her! And the actress as well! This was something that she hadn't expected at all!

Squeezing their way through the crowd, they reached one of the wide staircases that led up to the balcony seating. As they climbed, Peter asked, "Who's Mr. Barrie, Wendy?"

"He's--he's the playwright, Peter," Wendy answered. "He wrote the play."

"Oh," said Peter. "How does he know you?"

"Well, I met him in Kensington Gardens after I came home and I told him about you and our adventures," Wendy told him. "He turned my story into the play that we just saw."

"Really?" said Peter, delighting in the fact that she had told a story about him to a grown up.

"Yes," said Wendy. She paused and then added in a slight whisper, "Peter, you must promise that when we speak with Mr. Barrie, you will not talk about Neveland as if you live there or that you can really fly."

"But I _do_ live on Neverland and I _can_ fly!" Peter whispered back.

"Yes, but to him, you're just a fictional character and Neverland doesn't exist."

"But, I'm _not_ a fictional character," said Peter who had no idea what that was, "and Neverland _does_ exist!".

Wendy sighed, "Just let me do the talking, Peter."

"Okay."

They had reached the top of the stairs and the usher stepped aside to allow them to enter the balcony. Wendy entered first, her heart pounding nervously.

"Why, hello, Miss Darling," said a voice pleasantly. "Did you enjoy the performance of your marvelous story?"

Wendy looked to her left and saw that seated in two of the chairs in the front row were James Barrie and the actress who had played Peter.

Barrie rose to his feet and extended his hand to Wendy. He wore a black evening suit and his dark brown hair was slicked back from his face. His blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at her.

"It was wonderful, Mr. Barrie," Wendy replied as she released his hand. "I couldn't have asked for a better performance, thank you."

"Call me Jamie," said Barrie. "And don't thank me for the performance, thank Miss Nina over here. It was her fine acting that stole the show!"

As he spoke her name, the actress rose to her feet. She still wore her green costume and smiled kindly as she shook Wendy's hand.

"It really was my pleasure," she said. "Mr. Barrie told me how he had gotten the idea from you."

"Are these your parents?" Jamie asked, looking at the two Darlings and Peter who were standing against the wall. It was only when the two were shaking hands, did Wendy realize how very short James Barrie was. He barely came up to her father's shoulder.

"If I may ask, how is it that you know my daughter?" asked Mr. Darling once he had released Barrie's hand.

"Why, your daughter is reason we are all here tonight!" Jamie exclaimed. "She told me a wonderful story in Kensington Gardens about a boy who never wanted to grow up and lived with fairies. It was just the sort of story that I longed to write and make into a play. It was I, who sent you the tickets for tonight's performance and I do hope you enjoyed it!"

"It certainly wasn't what I expected," Peter murmured, glancing at Nina.

"This is Peter, Mr. B--Jamie," said Wendy. "He's a very dear friend of mine and has never been to the theater before."

"Really?" said Jamie, smiling. "And your thoughts on the play, my boy?"

Wendy's heart quickened; she could only imagine would Peter would say and prayed he would not reveal his true identity.

"Well, I--" Peter hesitated. "I didn't expect Peter Pan to be played by a girl!"

Jamie chuckled softly and then said, "Yes, but it had to be done. The harness that Nina uses would be very painful for a male actor."

Peter rolled his eyes and to Wendy's surprise, Nina Boucicault said, "You don't agree, Peter?"

"Well," said Peter slowly. "I think it would be fairly easy for a boy to fly, much more so than a girl."

"Oh, really? Well, perhaps one day Peter Pan will be played by a boy," said Nina with a smile.

"Let's hope that doesn't occur in the near future," said Jamie. "Otherwise, a very talented actress will be put out of a job!"

"What else did you think of the play?" Nina asked Peter. "Since this is your first time seeing one."

"Captain Hook was good," said Peter, "he was very scary, except to me and your swordplay was…alright, I guess."

"Peter!" Wendy cried.

"Oh, I'm not offended at all," Nina assured her. "We hardly put any formal techniques in the fighting. I suppose you could give me a few suggestions?" she inquired.

Peter shrugged. "Perhaps. But, you did a good job."

"Yet, you still think Peter Pan should be played by a boy?"

"Oh, yes!"

Nina smiled again and shook her head in amusement.

"Well, I shan't keep you much longer," said Jamie. "It is very late and I'm sure you wish to get home." He held out his hand to Wendy and continued, "Thank you very much for coming this evening, Miss Darling. It was wonderful to see you again and to meet your funny friend, Peter."

"Thank you, sir," said Wendy. "Perhaps I shall see you again in Kensington Gardens?"

"Perhaps," said Jamie, "and speaking of the Gardens…" He turned to Wendy's parents and said, "Would it be too much out of your way to make a quick stop at the park tonight?"

"Well, I think we really should--," said Mr. Darling began, only to be cut off by his wife.

"I don't think it would be too much trouble," said Mrs. Darling. "But must we go tonight?"

"Oh, yes, you must go tonight," said Jamie. "I believe your daughter--and Peter as well--may find something there that they might enjoy." He winked mysteriously at Wendy, who had no idea what he was talking about. She had been to the park many times before, what was so special about it tonight?

"How will we know where to look?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, there will be lights to show where to go," Jamie told her, "and when you get there tell them that James Barrie sent you."

"Alright," said Wendy, uncertainly.

"Well, as I said before, it was a pleasure seeing you again and meeting your family," said Jamie.

"A pleasure to meet all of you as well," said Nina. "I hope you come back to see another show, Peter, you would make a fine critic."

"Thank you," said Peter, wondering what a critic was.

Once everyone had said their goodbyes, James Barrie and Nina Boucicault led them down into the lobby and saw them into their waiting carriage. As they drove off, Wendy looked out the back window and watched as the playwright and the actress become smaller and smaller until they were swallowed up by the dark night.

* * *

**Author's Note: James Barrie was literary the 'boy who never grew up' because at fourteen he stopped growing and remained five feet tall for the rest of his life.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter because it is the second to last one. Yes, this story is drawing to an end soon. Please review and sorry once again for the (sort of) cliffhanger! **


	12. Goodbyes in the Garden

**Author's Note: Hello! Wow, over 1, 700 hits and 40 reviews! Thank you everyone! Well, I'm sorry to say, but this is the final chapter of **_**A Night at the Theater**_**. I tried to update as quickly as I could, but I also wanted to 'savor the moment' of actually finishing it! Hopefully, you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. You will see much more from me on this site, so I'm not going away forever!**

**And now, I present chapter 12 of **_**A Night at the Theater**_**. PLEASE enjoy and review!**

Chapter 12

Goodbyes in the Garden

"_You see," said Peter, "that's the advantage to never learning how to write. I don't have to worry about things like legacies." _

"_Hah!" said Bert. "This from the great Pan! Your legacy has already been carved in stone." He paused. "Actually, it's in bronze."_

_--_James Owen_,_ _The Search for the Red Dragon_

* * *

When the carriage pulled up to the gates of the park, Wendy and Peter jumped out immediately. When Wendy looked back at her parents, expecting them to follow, her mother said gently, "You go on ahead, dear. I have a feeling that what Mr. Barrie intended for you to see was for you and Peter only."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Wendy asked.

"No, you go and enjoy your surprise. Besides, it is a bit chilly out there."

Wendy smiled, "Alright, Mother. We'll be back when we can."

"Have fun."

With a last look at her mother, Wendy turned and walked over to Peter who stood next to the gate, waiting for her.

To her surprise, when she pulled on the handle, the gate swung outward with a small squeak. She knew the park was usually closed at this time of night and wondered who had unlocked it, as the gates showed no signs of forced entry.

When she and Peter had entered the park, she closed the gat behind her and turned around to find Peter offering her his arm.

"Care for a nighttime stroll, my lady?" he asked with a playful smile.

"Thank you, kind sir," said Wendy as she accepted his arm.

As they began walking through the deserted park, she couldn't help but tighten her grip on Peter's arm. Although she had been to Kensington Gardens more times than she could count, she had never seen it at night before. The trees cast long shadows across the grass and the few statues that they passed looked large and foreboding in the darkness.

"How are we supposed to know where to go, Wendy?" Peter asked, breaking the long silence. "Kensington Gardens is a very large park, after all."

"Jamie said that there would be lights to show us the way," Wendy answered in a small voice. "I don't see any yet."

"Wendy," said Peter in a mocking voice. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"No, I am _not_!"

Peter only chuckled at her retort and Wendy glared at him.

After a few more minutes of silence, she asked, "Did you enjoy the play, Peter?"

"Yes, Wendy, it was a story about me after all! And any story about me is the best story ever!"

"Even though you were played by a girl?"

"Well, she was very nice, but her swordplay and flying were awful! And those _tights_! Ugh! If I wore such things on Neverland, they would be in shreds by the end of the day!"

"Yes, I suppose it is a very silly thing to wear," Wendy agreed with a giggle. "You would look very funny in them!" She wanted to hear his thoughts on the end, but considering his reaction in the theater, she felt that she already had the answer.

The pair continued walking down the path and choosing forks and turns at random as they had no idea where exactly they were supposed to go. Wendy was beginning to wonder whether Jamie had been lying about their 'surprise' when Peter whispered loudly, "Wendy, look!"

To the right side of the path and about ten feet in front of them was a cluster of tall lanterns that formed a semicircle around a larger object. As Wendy and Peter drew near, Wendy saw that a group of men stood in front of the object with their backs them.

When they were a few feet away from the men, Wendy released her arm from Peter's and called, "Excuse me, but do you gentlemen know Mr. James Barrie?"

The three men turned abruptly to see Wendy and Peter standing before them. They were silhouetted by the lanterns and their faces were lost in the shadows.

"How--how did you get in here?" the man in the middle asked in surprise. "The gates are locked!"

"Oh, it was easy," said Peter. "The gates were unlocked and we just walked right in!"

"Hush," Wendy hissed. Looking up at the man, she said, "We were sent here by Mr. Barrie. He told us that there was…something that we might like here tonight."

The man unhooked a lantern, walked over to them and shone it over Wendy and Peter's faces. By its light, they could clearly see that the man was young with short brown hair and brown eyes. He gave them a small smile and said, "No one was supposed to enter the Gardens tonight, but if Mr. Barrie sent you, he must have wanted you to see our...creation. My name is George Frampton and you, young lady?"

"Wendy Darling," said Wendy. "And this is Peter." She added, gesturing to him.

George Frampton's smile grew, "Peter and Wendy…just like the characters in Barrie's play, eh?"

"Yes," said Wendy. "Actually, we've just come from seeing a performance. It was wonderful!"

"Well, in that case, I suppose I have no excuse, then," said Frampton. He lowered the lantern and stepped aside, allowing Wendy and Peter to see the strange thing behind him and his fellows.

It was a statue, but it was a very different from any other statues Wendy had seen. It was about ten feet high and the base consisted of an odd jumble that looked like rocks. The rock pile was topped with a short bronze figure. Wendy walked slowly forward, trying to determine the identity of the figure. It was certainly no war general or long dead Parliament member.

_It was a boy._

"Who is that, Wendy?" Peter asked from beside her.

"Peter," Wendy breathed, as the answer dawned on her, "it's _you_!" She looked back at Frampton who was standing a little behind and asked, "This is a statue of Peter Pan?"

"Yes," said Frampton, "who is quickly becoming Mr. Barrie's greatest creation. It was finished yesterday evening and we came by tonight to admire our work. It was I, who designed it and oversaw its construction. Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes! But why did you build it at night?"

"To make it seem more magical," Frampton answered. "No one knew that it was being built and now the people will think that Peter Pan arrived in the park by magic." He paused and then said, "Well, forgive me, Miss Darling, but I am afraid that I must return home now. It is very late. Would you like my friends and I to escort you and your friend out?"

"No, thank you," said Wendy politely. "We shall stay her for awhile. Thank you very much, Mr. Frampton. Your statue is absolutely wonderful!"

"Thank you very much. Well, good evening, miss."

"Good evening."

When George Frampton and his companions were out of earshot, Peter said, "That statue is supposed to be _me_, Wendy?!"

"Yes, Peter, isn't it wonderful?!" said Wendy excitedly as she stepped forward for a closer look. There, she could see that Pete was standing on a tree trunk that was covered with all kinds of forest animals like rabbits and birds, but there were also two dancing fairies as well.

"It doesn't look anything like me!" Peter cried. "It makes me look like a prat!"

Wendy glanced up at the bronze Peter and had to partly agree with him. George Frampton's image of Peter Pan did not look anything like the real thing. He was much shorter and dressed in a nightgown made of leaves. But, he stood tall and proud as he played his panpipes for the animals and fairies below, that Wendy had mistaken to be rocks.

"Look at my pipes!" Peter cried. "They're all wrong!" Wendy looked up to see that Peter was now standing on top of the tree trunk, next to the carving of himself. From this view, the bronze boy only came up to his stomach.

"You're right, Peter," said Wendy. "It doesn't look very much like you, but just think! Now, you can stay in Kensington Gardens all the time! And…and I can visit you whenever I want." She lowered her head at this last part, realizing that Peter would fly away to Neverland again…without her.

"Wendy," said Peter in such a soft voice that she raised her head to look up at him. "Please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry. Why are you crying?"

Wendy touched her cheek to find that a few tears had slid down her cheek.

"I'm crying, Peter, because…because I know that you will fly away to Neverland again and I shall stay here," Wendy replied in a small voice.

Peter shook his head at her and smiled a knowing smile, "Oh, Wendy, you don't have to stay here! You can come away with me and stay on Neverland forever! We'll have the most wonderful adventures and show those…_actors_ who the _real_ Peter Pan and Wendy are!" With that, he leapt off of the statue and landed in front of her, a cocky grin on his face.

Wendy sighed heavily, "Peter, I couldn't leave Mother and Father again and I can't leave the boys with no one to tell them stories or mend their socks. I know how much you want me to come with you. But, I already left once and I couldn't bear to leave my family behind again."

As she spoke, Wendy saw Peter's smile fade and his shoulders droop until finally he was looking down at his feet, biting his lip. Wendy reached forward and rested her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Peter."

"So…so then the scene the play, will it come true?" Peter asked, raising his head. "Will you grow up and…and have a husband and…and a little girl?"

Wendy felt herself grow pink at the thought of one day getting married and having children of her own. She thought briefly of lying and saying that such a thing would never happen. But she saw a certain look in Peter's eyes that told her that he wanted the truth. So, she gave it to him.

"Yes, Peter," she said. "I will grow up and have a husband and perhaps, a little girl…or boy." She added, feeling herself blush.

"Oh, I see," said Peter softly as he lowered his head again.

"But," said Wendy, brightly. "I shall tell her the most wonderful stories about a cocky boy who never wanted to grow up, but that he was the most wonderful cocky boy who ever lived!"

To her delight, Peter smiled at her words and rose into the air. Wendy laughed his flew circles around her and made faces at the statue of himself as he passed. When he landed again, he began to take of John's shirt and pants and handed them to Wendy, saying, "I think it's time for me to go home now. Thank you, Wendy for inviting me to the play. Even though I didn't like some things, I still enjoyed it very much."

"You're welcome, Peter," she replied. "Will I ever see you again?"

Peter flashed her a wry grin, "Oh, I'll come by to listen to stories, especially the ones about me! But, just always be waiting for me and some nights you might me crow." He winked mysteriously at her and then said, solemnly, "Good-bye, Wendy lady."

"Good-bye, Peter," said Wendy, her voice choking as she watched her dear friend leave her once more.

With a final bow to her, Peter turned and rose into the air, flying high into the night and toward his home in the stars.

Wendy watched until he was gone and then gave the statue a small smile, knowing that she would visit it often. Then, she turned and began walking back through park, thinking of the boy who would inhabit her dreams for many more weeks to come.

* * *

Not so very far from Kensington Gardens, James Barrie stepped out the carriage that had stopped outside his home. As he paid the driver, he happened to glance up at the sky and see a strange dark shape soar across the moon. Barrie blinked once, the thing had not looked like a bird. But when he looked again, it had already gone and Barrie smiled to himself.

"That play of yours is getting to your head, Jamie," he said to himself as he unlocked his front door. "Surly that was no _boy_ that you saw!"

But high above the confused playwright, Peter Pan smiled a carefree smile as he flew on towards the second star to the right…and straight til morning.

THE END

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end! Hopefully it met your expectations and please send me your thoughts in your reviews that I love to receiving! Now, for some facts and acknowledgements.**

**The Peter Pan statue was built in 1912 and was designed by George Frampton and yes, the statue was constructed at night to make it appear more magical. Frampton based Peter Pan off of a photograph of Michael Davies, which was given to him by James Barrie. It was Michael, **_**not **_**Peter, who inspired the character of Peter Pan.**

**All of the Davies boy whose names appear directly in **_**Peter Pan**_** (Peter, Michael and George) all suffered premature deaths. George was killed WWI and both Michael and Peter committed suicide. **

* * *

**I would like to thank: MaxRideNut, Leigh A. Sumpter, MistFairie93 and Precious Purple Pixie Dust for continuing to review each chapter and sending me comments and encouragement along the way! If you wouldn't mind moseying on over and reading Of Pan and Iris, that would be great!**

**Once again, I thank everyone who read this story from the beginning…and reviewed along the way! Keep writing!**

**--Purple Shamrock 17**

**P.S. Anyone up for, oh I don't know, a sequel?? And does anyone know how to request a category on this site??**


End file.
